


The Two Heart-Shaped Gem

by CrystalnWings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Action, Bittersweet, Crystal Gems, Era 3, F/F, F/M, Gem Rejuvenator, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Minor Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie, Psychological Drama, Spoilers, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers, Trauma, Yandere, Yandere Spinel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalnWings/pseuds/CrystalnWings
Summary: After finally achieving peace, Steven Universe is finally relaxed with his family and friends. However, all of that came to a halt as a mysterious gem appeared seeking for him.Abandoned by Pink Diamond, she seeks for Steven in hopes to see if she'll be welcomed and loved once again.In reality, she wants him, and only him. It seems that the others won't matter as She only seeks Steven, the only one who gave her the chance to love once again.





	1. Her New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHH!!! I just saw the Steven Universe: The Movie and of course I had to stop everything to make a fanfic. But I have so many ideas for Spinel, but I finally went and did one! I waited one month to post it so that way, it would avoid spoilers for viewers who haven't seen the movie.
> 
> A what-if...if Spinel came to Earth but rather peacefully and wanting to meet Steven without the need of vengance. Except that in this story...there will be a twist!

It was yet another wonderful and peaceful day outside in Beach City. The citizens were doing their usual routine, and just a little bit on the outskirts of this town was another little city known as Little Homeworld where gems reside after the peace treaty between Earth and Homeworld.

All thanks to Steven Universe, the son of Pink Diamond also known as Rose Quartz, the former leader of the Crystal Gems. Our hero was making an announcement…a message to the whole Universe for every gem to know once again, that despite him being the closest to Pink Diamond, he already has a place. A place on his home and to live without any worry since everything is now at peace.

The gems who saw the message were smiling because they no longer were under a pressure to do an excellent job. While still getting used to the new era, they’ll get there after all…it’s not like anyone is pressuring them now. Not anymore.

Every single part received the message, and simply smiled to see that Steven will be there for anyone alongside his friends to offer any kind of help. And if you look closely, you’ll see something in a distant planet…

A garden…with someone standing there…

Broken, and filled with tears…

It seems that not _everyone_ will take the sudden change in a lightly manner…

…

…

…

…

** Back on Beach City… **

The sweet and soft winds on Beach City were there for everyone to enjoy. Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli were helping Bismuth to finish her new building. They were doing everything on their abilities to make sure that every gem staying on Little Homeworld would be comfortable. Earth despite staying the same, will always have a change.

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were laying down all relaxed as Steven picked up a flower and kiss its stem to heal it and grow once again. He lay down close to his friends and family as well, and put the flower on his chest. He was at bliss, no more fighting, and no more tyranny. Everyone could be free and Homeworld was no longer targeting the planet Earth and all colonies are being liberated. It wasn’t easy, but the reward was clearly a blessing.

“Aahh…I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change.” Steven said with a smile as his friends agreed with him also relaxed.

“Agreed.” Pearl said with a smile.

“Here here…” Amethyst added as well.

“Heh, how’s the future look, Garnet? Do all stay just like this?” Steven said with a smile and in his head already knowing the answer. Garnet could only smirk as she adjusted her glasses.

“Yuup. I see us all relaxed on the Beach and looking at the Sunset.” Garnet said with a smile. Steven could only laugh as he relaxed his shoulders and look at the sky.

“Then I look forward to that.” Steven said.

Here they are in the future, and it looks bright for Steven Universe and his family. Here on Beach City, laying down and feeling the wind and the sounds of the waves hitting the shore and the seagulls singing. He took this chance to nap after working on that speech and of course, convincing the Diamonds that he couldn’t stay with them forever, but knowing them…they’re still hoping he would change his mind one time.

But for Steven, now nothing would bother his mind as he slowly succumbed to sleep. As he slept, the Crystal Gems noticed this and let him be, not wanting to disturb his peace. Each one of them went on different paths to enjoy the rest of the day. As everyone was doing their own thing… something in space was making its way towards Earth. Using the Warp Pad from a distant place.

Many minutes have passed and Steven was still sleeping with his smile never fading away. He was on the dream realm as nothing could ever

_Squeak…._

Steven mumbled a little bit, but quickly returned to its original position enjoying the sound of the beach, and the breeze and…

_Squeak…_

Steven was shifting more; he could’ve sworn that he heard…

_Squeak…_

“Huh!!” Steven finally opened his eyes to the squeaking sound, and looked around to see what was the source. “Wha…What just…” Steven mumbled while rubbing his eyes.

As he slowly regained his vision, he saw a pink blur on the middle. Steven was trying to focus, and slowly…the blur was gone?

“Huh. Must been a dream…” Steven said as he got up and stretched. It was a nice nap while it endured. “Hmm…I wonder if dad needs help for the concert.” Steven said with a smile as he slowly walked away and…

_Squeak…_

Steven stopped walking. He was fully awake and heard that sound once again this time being…behind him. He turned around and saw…a pink gem? Well at least he thought it was fully pink, but while still colored that it had some filth on her. She looked…_broken_. Like something inside of her…just went off.

“Uhmm, hi there. You need any help?” Steven said with a little smile as he got closer to the gem. As got closer, the gem simply cringed a little bit. He stopped the moment he saw this.

This pink gem had a gemstone shaped like a heart, had some messy yet heart-shaped pigtails, and all her clothes were covered either in mud, dirt or seemed so old it looked like it was deteriorated.

“A-Are…a-are you S-Steven Universe?” The Pink gem struggled to find the words, but still did her best.

“Yes. I’m Steven Universe, nice to meet you. Do you need any help?” Steven said, but was cut short when he suddenly felt two…wrapped arms around him. All of sudden he was tackled by the same Pink gem like a strong hug.

“Please…please…please…don’t leave me. Don’t leave. Stay. Stay. Stay…” The Pink gem was breaking down in tears as she continued hugging Steven. Steven was taken back by this.

“W-W-Whoa! It’s okay, it’s okay…I-I’m not going anywhere.” Steven said still recovering from the hug, and not fully understanding the situation.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease…” The Pink gem was only repeating the same word probably not hearing what Steven said.

“Oh man…h-hey..uhmm can you tell me your name?” Steven said with a nervous smile. Suddenly the gem stopped sobbing. Steven thought he got through her, but he was so wrong. The gem simply looked at him with a hurt and broken expression.

“Y-Y-You don’t… y-you d-don’t remember?” The Gem cried. Steven wanted to say yes or maybe, but he couldn’t…no matter how hard he tried to at least made an idea on who this gem was. Clearly, he hasn’t seen this gem all of his life.

“N-No…I’m sorry…” Steven said with a frown. The Pink gem noticed this, but she didn’t respond. She just looked at him with her face not expressing anything but just…sadness. What happened to this gem?

“J-Just…don’t…leave.” The gem finally said as she covered her face in Steven’s chest. This was new. He hasn’t face this situation since…well…since probably Blue Diamond since she was the closest on crying to him.

“I…I won’t.” Steven said. He wasn’t sure how he’ll handle this problem. He will need some help.

…

…

…

Back to Steven’s house, Steven was sitting on the couch pondering and waiting for the Crystal Gems to arrive. The Pink gem hasn’t let go of him and her arms were still wrapped around him like a stretchy toy. It took a lot of time for them to arrive on Steven’s house since the Pink gem didn’t want to move at all. She just wanted to stay with him in fear that he’ll abandon her or something. Suddenly, his help finally came in.

“STEVEN!! We are here.” Pearl said with a worried expression. Her fears came in true as she saw the Pink gem attached to Steven.

“Yo, whats the biz, bro.” Amethyst said with her usual tone as Garnet simply entered the house. Amethyst wasn’t sure how to react to the gem that had Steven on her hold.

“H-Hey guys…” Steven said a little bit nervous since he didn’t know what would happen. The Pink gem raised her head to see if the familiar voice was the one, she recognized and her eyes widen in fear…and…something else. Something that was boiling inside of her. She felt…

“I-It can’t be…” Pearl said in full surprise. Steven was confused at hearing that, but he could ask questions about it later. Right now, it was important to see if they knew the gem.

“Uhmm, guys? By any chance you know who is she?” Steven said and felt how the Pink gem just tighten her hold almost making Steven cringe since it was difficult to move against these stretchy arms.

“Hmm, nope. But she looks like she has some mining expertise.” Amethyst said noticing the dirt in the new gem clothes trying to make a joke. In which of course, Garnet simply moved her head in disapproval. Amethyst knew this was NOT the time to make jokes.

“Sh…Sh-She is Spinel.” Pearl finally responded in which made the Pink, now known as Spinel cringe.

“What?” Both Steven and Amethyst said at the same time, surprise to hear that Pearl knows this gem. Garnet simply looked at her.

“She is…Pink Diamond little playmate.” Pearl finally gave the answer for questions not needed to be mentioned. Spinel simply sit in silence not even looking up.

“My mom?” Steven said still a bit confused. It seems that even _now_…her mom still has some secrets.

“Wait, so why does she appear all of sudden now?” Amethyst asked.

“I…I…” Pearl tried to come up with any explanation, but nothing. To tell the truth…she was thinking the same question. “I don’t know. Spinel…” Pearl responded as she came in closer to Spinel, but suddenly her hand was pushed away.

“NO!!! Nononononono….” Spinel slapped away Pearl’s hand and instantly wrapped herself letting Steven go and finally he could move his arms freely.

“Pearl…what happened?” Garnet simply asked.

“I truly don’t know. The most I knew about Spinel is that she was Pink’s playmate and used to play on the garden.” Pearl explained.

“The Garden?” Steven said confused. Truly this was something unexpected.

“It’s a special place made for Pink and Spinel. Only both of them were allowed.” Pearl responded quickly to Steven and he turned around to see that each mention of his mother, Spinel could cringe and cry to herself. What happened between them?

“Do you…do you know when that was, Pearl?” Steven asked getting closer to Spinel to see if she could relax alas to no avail.

“That was about 6,000 years ago. I truly don’t know what has become of her in that moment.” Pearl said her tone all sad and full of pity.

“Sheesh! We should probably check the whole Universe. We don’t know what _else_ we can find of Rose.” Amethyst said her tone not hiding the sarcasm.

“Amethyst…you know what. We should probably do that.” Steven said with an eye-roll his voice sounded serious. At this point, its probably for the best.

“How did she get here?” Garnet asked. All of them sudden realized this. Spinel was in a place that only SHE knew, and all of sudden she came back all dirty and…clearly disturbed.

“She just…she appeared all of sudden after I woke up. She was looking for me since she asked for my name.” Steven responded.

“Hmm.” Garnet mumbled while adjusting her visor towards Spinel. Honestly, her vision was blurred with any path that related to Spinel. It seems that she’s too down to even make a next movement. “Maybe she used a Warp Pad, but that doesn’t quite respond how she knew of Steven.” Garnet said.

“Maybe if we ask her?” Amethyst suggested not sure how to form a solution for this.

“I’ll try.” Steven said and of course…Spinel was still wrapped to herself. “S-Spinel? It’s okay... it’s okay.” Steven said while leaning in with his hand.

Spinel heard everything and understood it quite fast. She felt so hurt knowing that not even this Steven Universe knew of her, but what devasted her was that Pink didn’t even acknowledge her existence after going away those years. Years that she happily waited. Happily, listen to play the game. In reality…she was now the loser.

And now…she was just thrown away. Like a trash. Like a broken toy.

“Spinel. You’re here now, and you are okay. Nothing bad will happen.” Steven said with a smile.

Spinel observed the smile. That smile. For some reason it reminded her…of HER. But instead of feeling bad, she felt at ease. Steven Universe’s smile made her feel much better, and she hasn’t even done any of her jokes, games, or juggling to make him do that.

“Its okay if you don’t want to tell what happened. I understand. We do.” Steven said as he showed that the Crystal Gems understood that as well. She wanted to tell what happened.

To tell about the story with the ending she didn’t like. Her story and horrible ending.

“…n…” Spinel mumbled.

“Hmm? What’s that?” Steven said not hearing what Spinel said.

“N… N-No. I-I…I-I-I…I’ll tell.” Spinel said in-between sobs, but still form the sentence.

“Are you sure?” Steven said still a little bit unsure given the situation. Spinel felt comfortable. She finally felt a little bit better. A sensation she lost, but this Steven Universe…was giving her that feeling back.

“I-I’m sure. I’ll tell the story of the place…I never left.” Spinel said a little bit bitter combined with sadness.

And so, they heard. They heard the story of Spinel and Pink Diamond playing and laughing in the Garden. Playing games such as hide-n-seek, Tag, and even racing; performing acts such as juggling or Spinel using her ability to stretch and do goofy faces or form. All those things and acts that made Pink Diamond laugh and smile, what Spinel was always after.

However, looking back at it…she remembered times where Pink Diamond would just make an awkward smile or just a little one. They knew that Pink Diamond in the end wanted the colony more than everything, Pearl knew and saw that, but she couldn’t mention that…at least not now.

Spinel continued her story and told about the time where Pink Diamond began the game with her. To stand very still, and she being excited that it’ll be so much fun and happy to see her smile…for the last time as she saw her drift away. Standing still and see how the stars and time passed away as the Garden’s nature began to wilt. Wilt and everything rotting as Spinel just stood there until her story finally end with Steven’s message. The very first time when Spinel moved just to see that…Pink Diamond was gone.

The reactions were…variable. Garnet simply stood there with the mouth open visibly shocked, Amethyst simply stood there not sure what even to express, Pearl was covering her mouth as her face was just enough to show how awful that was. Steven was just…he simply was in silence.

“S-Spinel…I didn’t know that.” Steven said as he got closer and touched Spinel on the back. Spinel was crying all her pain away, and the tears didn’t stop. “I can’t believe Mom did that to you…actually, I can totally believe it.” Steven said his tone clearly disappointed at his mother, but at the same time not surprised.

“You must have experience quite the toll as well.” Garnet said while sitting beside Spinel and comforting her.

“Y-Yeah…it was a bad move from her. But you’ll get there.” Amethyst added as well with a smile trying to lighten up the mood.

“Spinel…I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should’ve done more, but I’ll do everything to help you now.” Pearl said as well holding Spinel’s hand. Spinel didn’t even flinch or reacted at all.

“Yeah. All of us because after all you deserve a better friend.” Steven said with a smile.

“R-Really…?” Spinel said looking at Steven.

“Yeah. Someday you’ll find someone.” Steven responded with a smile. Those words echoed in Spinel’s mind. Yeah…she might lose a friend, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t find another friend. Someone even better! That’s why she’s _here!_

“T-T-Thanks…” Spinel said as she stopped the tears for now. Steven smiled to see that she stopped crying, but he knew deep down that for her to smile will take a while.

* * *

Needless to say, it took a lot of time for Spinel to get comfortable once again. Most of the time she was attached to Steven in every place he went on the house, and while Steven didn’t mind the company, he knew that Spinel shouldn’t get used to the attachment like that. Steven will always assure to Spinel that he would come back, they even made some exercise examples of the situation with Spinel letting go of Steven and while it gave her anxiety at being just a few inches apart, she was getting better.

The biggest improvement was that Steven managed to get out of the house for five minutes before Spinel was getting towards the door and sob a little bit.

It was tough, but Spinel needed to get better. She deserved happiness. However, despite that Steven also took this chance to clean Spinel from the dirt alongside Pearl.

Soon enough, Spinel was back to her original style, her heart-shaped pigtails were good as new, her clothes no longer covered in dirt, but shining from the tidiness, and Spinel managed to form new shoes that weren’t so worn out. Not only that, but Steven also showed Spinel some of Earth’s customs and traditions with the help of Amethyst such as eating donuts, playing in Funland, and even watching cartoons on television. By each activity, Spinel was almost back to her usual goofy, and fun self.

Despite everything though, Spinel was still too attached to Steven and felt anxious whenever he got separated from her. Thankfully she was always with someone to assure her that he’ll be back. After some long activities with Spinel, Steven was finally exhausted so naturally, he alongside Amethyst and Spinel were back on the house. In the living room, Steven was with Spinel.

“Phew…what fun.” Steven said as he laid down on the bed.

“Gee, Steven. This dohnuts are quite the treat.” Spinel said with a smile as she took another bite from her donut.

“Heh. Glad you like it Spinel.” Steven said with a smile.

“No prob, Steven…” Spinel said with a smile. Steven was grinning on the inside; he was happy to see that Spinel was having fun despite the rough start. With that bite, Spinel bounced towards the bed and made a squeak sound.

“Whoa, hehe…someone is happy.” Steven said with a little smirk.

“Yeah! What else is there to do? Climb something?” Spinel said rather excited. She finally felt at ease, her bouncy-self appeared once again.

“Heh. For the moment, nothing. Just relax.” Steven said and the moment he said that, Spinel went still for a moment.

“Oh…” Spinel mumbled. Doing nothing…she really hoped that didn’t mean. Steven turned around to see how Spinel’s behavior changed as soon as he mentions of relaxing. “Do…nothing?” Spinel asked a little bit on the edge.

“Oh! Not as in staying still nothing like that! It’s just…when a human gets tired, they tend to do something slow or just nothing to ease and recover energy to get ready and do more fun stuff.” Steven explained immediately.

“Oh. So, like, this relax stuff is that?” Spinel said calmer after hearing Steven’s explanation.

“Yeah! Relaxing doesn’t entirely mean to stay still. We can talk, eat, read or watch TV to relax.” Steven added as he got up. “You can do it as well. You should try it.” Steven said with reassuring smile and wink.

“O-Okay. I’ll try.” Spinel said as she wondered on what to do. For the moment, she decided to imitate Steven and just lay down on his bed looking at the roof.

“Hehe…that’s a great beginning.” Steven said as he laid down as well and took the remote control to watch something. Spinel, naturally curious, decided to watch as well as she stretched her neck to watch the television. Steven giggled a little bit, since the stretching ability of Spinel remind him of old cartoons.

Spinel was watching the show as every joke from the silly drawings made her laugh while Steven simply giggled looking the Pink gem have the time of her life. However, it was interrupted as Steven received a message on his cellphone. It was from Buck Dewey.

**CoolDewey: Yo bro, ready for the show? We’ll be waiting you…**

Steven almost jumped from the bed as he immediately got up with Spinel bouncing off the bed rather exaggerated, but thanks to her powers she simply bounced with her head as she landed both on her feet.

“Whats the matter, Steven?” Spinel asked as her arm made a loop and put her hand on her chin.

“I forgot!! I forgot about the concert!!” Steven shouted as he got his organic jacket and put it back.

“Concert?” Spinel made another loop, but this time her hand landed on her hand as she scratched it.

“Oh! It’s a show with music, and with a lot of people! It can be cool, emotional, or even for people to let out their expressions.” Steven explained as he adjusted his jacket and put back his cellphone.

“Oh. And you need to go…” Spinel said as her limb began to go numb.

“Spinel…” Steven said noticing her sudden shift. Steven explained to her that there will be moments where Spinel will be alone, but not exactly abandoned. He reassured that he’ll always be back or that specific someone will be back as well. They practiced it, and she got better before the sunset.

“But…you’ll be back! Right?” Spinel said with a little smile full of hope.

“Yeah, I’ll always be…wait.” Steven responded, but come to a halt as Spinel got sad. “I got a better idea. Why don’t you come with me?” Steven said inviting Spinel with a hand. Spinel suddenly jumped like a spring as she heard that and landed in front of Steven almost tackling him.

“Really?!” Spinel said with a smile.

“Yeah! Sadie and the Suspects are the best band in Beach City. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, and I’m sure that you can make even more friends on the concert!” Steven said with a smile as he knew that he could hit two stones with one bird just like that.

“Yeah…more friends.” Spinel said with a smile, if Steven wasn’t excited from his idea, he would’ve noticed that Spinel’s tone was…off.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!” Steven said inviting Spinel to get out of the house. Spinel did as well as Steven closed the door behind him.

…

…

…

…

At the Concert, Steven and Spinel managed to make it as Steven noticed all of his friends and family making it as well. The Crystal Gems, Greg Universe, Lars and the Off Colors were there as well as the other gems and humans from Beach City; and all of them waved at Steven and some of them were surprised to see a new gem…who was clingy to Steven’s arm.

“Steven!” Bismuth greeted with a smile.

“Hey there Bismuth.” Steven greeted back as Spinel wanted to get smaller behind Steven’s back when she noticed the bigger gem as well as the others.

“Oh! This must be Spinel, right?” Bismuth said noticing the little pink gem hiding behind the Young Universe and looking at Garnet and Pearl who could only nod. “Well, it’s a pleasure meeting you, Spinel. I’m Bismuth.” Bismuth said getting closer and Steven getting out trying to make Spinel look and meet Bismuth.

However, Spinel never let go of Steven’s arm and tried to hid once again behind Steven ignoring the greeting hand from the blacksmith Gem.

“Spinel… it’s okay. Bismuth just wants to say hi.” Steven said looking back trying to let Spinel go. He knows that she’s hurt, but she advanced so well in a short span of time, and he wouldn’t let anything of that just go out of the window.

“Ahh, don’t worry Steven. She needs time. I’ve been there…especially after what Pearl and Garnet told us.” Bismuth said with a disappointing face.

“T-Thanks, Bismuth.” Steven said with a little smile and trying to change the subject since that was…well… not exactly the best idea at the moment.

“Yeah. We’re here for the concert. That reminds me…” Greg said as he went back for the van to get something. “…Here you go guys! I got VIP tickets for the concert.” Greg said as he revealed enough tickets for everyone.

“No need, Mr. Universe. Our Squad just received them by Sadie themselves.” Lars said with a smirk as he showed his VIP tickets with the Off Colors following as well.

“Wow. That is awesome.” Amethyst said with a smile.

“Everyone, Greg is going to offer us some VIP tickets for the concert. Let’s show them that we already have them.” Padparadscha Sapphire said as she got out her VIP ticket.

“Thanks Padppy!” Lars said with a smile and wink at the nickname for his little friend.

“Hehe. Well then, here you go.” Greg said as he began to give the tickets for everyone. “Uhmm, Spinel, right?” Greg added as he went for Spinel who could only flinch a little bit since he got closer.

“Steven, since Connie isn’t here… you don’t mind if I give her the ticket, right?” Greg said as he asked for permission first.

“Sure. I don’t mind, if it’s okay for you, Spinel?” Steven said as he looked towards the pink gem.

“U-Um…sure.” Spinel timidly said as she stretched her arm and grabbed the ticket and quickly retreating back to herself.

“Uhm, you’re supposed to say Wow thanks!” Peridot chimed in with a little smile which only earned a confused look for the gem.

“There you go. Now let’s get inside.” Greg said as he pointed towards the entrance of the concert.

“Right. Ready Spinel?” Steven said with a smile. Spinel could only nod.

And so, they did…Steven, The Crystal Gems, and everyone else got inside and because of their VIP tickets they got the front line with the exception of Fluorite who watched from a wall because of their size. Sadie and the Suspects were beginning their song as everyone clearly were dancing and enjoy the full rhythm of Greg’s newest composition played by the famous band of Beach City.

Truly it was the best night of their lives, and Spinel was absolutely enchanted by this music. Steven saw and was amazed to see that Spinel was dancing and doing some goofy faces trying to make him smile, but needless of that since Steven was satisfied to see that Spinel was the one who actually let go of him to dance.

Slowly with each song, Steven got further away from Spinel to see what were the boundaries, and he was proud to see that Spinel didn’t even noticed because she was already having fun and even some gems got closer to her to greet her or just to join in her little dances.

Steven simply sighed as he drifted his mind from Spinel, and decided to just let himself go and enjoy the concert.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Beach City! Hope all of you enjoyed our concert.” Sadie said as she finished her song and waited for the applauses to fade. “All of this was to celebrate the grow of Little Homeworld. Hope you guys enjoy planet Earth.” Sadie winked at the gems and needless to say, her words were grateful as many applauses were from the gems and the people of Beach City.

The concert finally came to an end and everyone went towards their home considering the time. Steven and Lars got their farewells as he alongside the Off Colors went separate ways from Steven and the Crystal Gems.

“Phew…that sure was a concert.” Steven said towards his family.

“You could say that.”

“Yeah!!”

“Of course!”

“Another success from Sadie and the Suspects!!”

And many more since all of them clearly enjoyed the night. Suddenly Steven felt a tug on his shoulder, and looked to see nothing. Then another touch to his other shoulder, and he quickly turned and away and nothing. This continued for three times until he finally trapped who was the suspect and it was none other than Spinel.

“Oh, here you are.” Steven said with a smile as he saw that Spinel was being her playful self. The fuchsia gem could only giggle at seeing his reaction.

“Gee, that sure was a bang!” Spinel said with a laugh as she stretched her legs and began shaking with rhythm her hands who made a loop and figures of sound notes.

“Heheh, yeah. But I guess that’s it for the night.” Steven said as he checked his cellphone and saw that it was dinner time already.

“Yeah. We should probably get back to help Little Homeworld.” Bismuth said with a smile.

“Wait, right now? Come on dudes, the night is still young!” Amethyst said with a smile. “We can do other stuff at the Temple and say…help little old Pearl here with her mysterious girl.” Amethyst said as she elbowed Pearl who could only blush.

“Amethyst! Please! Not in front of Steven.” Pearl whispered, but not low enough since Steven heard it and could only chuckle to see that despite growing, he was still being treated the same way for Pearl.

“Uh-huh. And besides…why do work?” Amethyst added.

“According to my calculations, if we get to work for the rest of the night, Little Homeworld would be complete in three days max.” Peridot said while looking at her tablet.

“Three days, huh? You guys work hard.” Garnet said with a smile.

“Eh. What can I say? These gems would be a lost cause without me.” Bismuth joked as she shape-shifted her hand to a hammer.

“Hey!!” Shouted both Lapis and Peridot which made everyone giggle at the response.

“Well I’m ready to get home guys. It’s been a long day and I have to do dinner.” Steven said with a smile.

“You sure, Stu-ball? I can always order you a Pizza.” Greg offered.

“Pizza is a beautiful pleasure, but eating well will be a life pleasure.” Steven said trying to sound all witty in which everyone just laughed at that phrase, except Spinel. She just joined in the laugh because of the laughs.

And with that, everyone went back tot heir home, with Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot going towards Little Homeworld, Greg going towards his carwash and Steven alongside the Crystal Gems headed back to their home with Spinel reaching slowly to Steven’s arm. Steven simply smiled at her, but he didn’t want that at the moment.

As they made it home, Pearl began cooking dinner with the help of Steven and Garnet, and Spinel simply sat there in the couch joined by Amethyst who was showing more wonders of Earth Television.

“See that part! Oh man it always a killer this part when the guy simply tells the joke…” Amethyst was explaining the show they were watching for the gem. As she spoke, Spinel simply heard, but she wasn’t there. Taking glances each and there for Steven’s activity.

Half-n-hour passed and finally dinner was served, and it was a big meal considering that Steven and everyone else had a long day with Spinel sudden debut on planet Earth. But for once, Steven could internally celebrate meeting a new gem that DIDN’T tried to kill or punish him for his mother’s actions.

He was still disappointed that even her mother did that stuff to such gem…leaving her like that, but deep down he knew that given the chance, his mother would’ve search for redemption. Well, given that he already established peace across the galaxies it seems that there won’t be any more troubles. Still difficulties? Yes. But no more fighting, and no more troubles, and that is enough for him.

Just a calm silence.

Spinel was amused by seeing how Steven was enjoying his…she thought it was called dinner. He was doing the same thing, when he showed her the concept of eating and this food known as, Donuts. She liked that.

Steven noticed the curious Spinel and invited her to grab some of the leftover (before Amethyst simply gulped everything) and while reluctantly, Spinel tried some of it. It was good, but not as sweet and tasty as the donuts. Specially the ones with those little things multicolored.

After the little dinner, everyone simply enjoyed the rest of the night. Pearl decided to spend time with Spinel, but despite that Spinel seemed not interested on that. Pearl on one hand could understand, as she knew that deep down, Pearl was taken on Earth meanwhile Spinel just stood there. Abandoned yet for her, she was playing a game and being loyal to Pink Diamond.

Steven simply relaxed and decided to watch television with Garnet and Amethyst. Feeling quite calm as he finally was out of Spinel’s grasp, which made him feel bad for even having thoughts. But in reality, he needed some time for himself as well because in the end, this will be good enough for Spinel.

To learn to spend time alone without the fear of abandonment, to gain more friends by herself, and have fun with new people; all of that to be done and Steven will FINALLY have his happily ever after not disturbed anymore. No more problems, and no more revenge or hatred for things he didn’t do.

As he enjoyed the sweet bliss of his ending, a certain soul was clearly still in the dark.

As the night finally settled in, Steven was finally getting tired as the gems retreated to their own rooms. Steven after finishing his bathroom duties, was ready for the bed and have a beautiful sleep. With his pajamas already with him, he went upstairs and saw that Spinel was waiting for him.

Spinel looked…tired? Steven wanted to think that, but Spinel’s face looked quite…different to tell that she was tired. Nevertheless, it didn’t endure more than a split second as Spinel’s face light up when she finally saw Steven.

“Steven! What is next? Everything was so calm, but I’m ready fro the next activity.” Spinel said all bouncy as ever. Steven gave her a small smile as he was tired, and that’s all he could do. He just wanted to get to bed.

“Just sleep. Its been a long day.” Steven responded going towards his room. Spinel looked quite interested on this…sleep thing.

“What is that?” Spinel said bouncing towards his room.

“Oh! Sleep is a thing that humans do to recharge their energy and be ready for the next day.” Steven explained as he tucked himself on the bed. Spinel stood there as her body began to tremble a little bit.

“Is…Is that like…when you reform?” Spinel asked her voice empty of any emotion. Steven quickly added in more.

“No, no, no…nothing like that. I’m in no harm or injured. We do this daily because we want to be in our best conditions on the next morning.” Steven said.

“Really? How exactly?” Spinel was just confused at this new thingy she was learning.

“W-Well…we just laid down and close our eyes. We relax our body and mind and…bam. Sleep comes in.” Steven explained the best he could without making it more complex for the little gem.

“So…you just laid there without…without…m-moving?” Spinel said trying her best on not remembering those times. Those awful, awful, and horriblehorriblehorriblehorrible times when she just stood there. Waiting…waiting…

“Wh-Whoa, Spinel!” Steven said quickly going closer to her noticing that she was taking it bad. “Its something like that, but I assure you that nothing bad is going to happen. It’s necessary so we could be fresh and have time to play the next day. Its all good.” Steven explained with the best mood he could and a big smile.

“Y-You promise?” Spinel said to reassure herself.

“Yeah. Nothing to worry about, and nothing to fear. Just…just come and see.” Steven said leading Spinel closer to his bed. Steven laid down and tucked himself back. “Look, I’m going to sleep okay? I’ll still be here, and I’ll be back.” Steven said with a smile.

“For how long?” Spinel asked. Steven wanted to answer in hours, but knowing her story it seems that she wouldn’t comprehend it.

“Hmm…when the sun is at its highest? Don’t worry too much about it.” Steven said as he finally laid his head on the pillow. He quickly noticed his cellphone on the nearest table, he grabbed it and unlocked it. “Here. You can play with my cellphone while I’m sleeping.” Steven said with a tired tone, but trying his best to smile.

Spinel looked at the device with curiosity and saw many little lights and some kind of reflection on it. She was amazed by how such little thing can hold things like this that aren’t from Gem Technology. It looked archaic yet…so advanced. Spinel finally noticed that Steven had his eyes closed and didn’t move.

She began to think on what Steven said. Just have to wait until the sun is highest, right? Yeah…

_Yeah…_

Only waiting for that doesn’t even compare to the 6,000 years wasted on the Garden.

Just right now…she finally has time to kill some of it until the sun rises on Beach City.

* * *

…

…

…

…

The night went deeper and everything looked like it came to a stop. Some gems of course were still up as they knew little to nothing knowledge about night time and sleep, but hey! Its not like they needed it to survive. But it felt good that’s for sure.

On the Temple, Steven’s little snores were the only sounds on the house. His cellphone laying on the floor as the battery was dying. Not much else, but pictures of Steven’s room being moved just a few centimeters. In the living room, there was nothing, but silence. A peaceful and quiet atmosphere.

However, despite the relax sounds of the ocean waves, all of sudden there was the Warp Pad sound and it didn’t come from Little Homeworld or even close to the Temple. Someone or something…teleported.

“_I told the story...to him…to them.”_

…

…

…

“_Over and over…again and again.”_

On Homeworld, every gem was still being reproductive and others decided to just relax and finally feel the sensation of not doing work for the first time. This Era 3 change was the best one they had so far, and honestly all Gem kind hoped to last even more than Era 2, or even forever. Everything was far easier than before, and that’s something all of them could agree.

_“To meet her, just to…meet him…”_

_…_

_…_

_“To meet his other friends…”_

_…_

_…_

Deep in the palace, the Diamonds were discussing how they can spend more time with Steven, as they came with a few ideas there and there. The Pearls were simply doing their usual show with some gem guest as they expressed their feelings on this new change.

Today’s guest was a Jade fusion as they expressed their gratitude on Homeworld’s new view of fusion and of course being grateful for Garnet as they played huge part of it as well. As everyone was on their usual routine, something was moving between the places…

A shadow was skipping between little buildings without any gem noticing it. This strange silhouette even managed to get passed through some Topaz guards, and Agates as well.

The Amethysts that were just walking there didn’t even saw how fast that mysterious figure passed through a secluded place.

_“In the end…I found about her treat…”_

_…_

_…_

_“Not remembering, of me…”_

_“Being the loser of this game…”_

_…_

_…_

And with that, another Warp Pad was activated as the whole Homeworld didn’t even noticed their uninvited guest.

A disbanded colony from Yellow Diamond, another Warp Pad activates. The remaining gems…all defeated. Pieces of their gemstones…lying down. All the communicators…off.

_“For her, that I didn’t matter…”_

_…_

_…_

_“For his treatment…being around…”_

…

Another Warp Pad, and this time…there was nothing. This colony being completely abandoned and everything just…empty As the Warp Pad was activated once again. Except for someone…someone who was looking for something. This one simply smiled.

_“To end her…To keep him…”_

_…_

_…_

_“To keep his friends… away…”_

Finally, another Warp Pad that led to a planet full of life. Beautiful resources, and full of life as some gems were destroying or deactivating the injectors, and others taking notes of the progress. Unbeknownst to the gems, a single Warp Pad was activated as the shadow…finally made its appearance.

A Pink gem, but with spiker shoulder pads, her gemstone being heart-shaped, but upside down. A darker color mixed with pink on her clothing, and her shoes being spiker than before, no longer producing the squeaking sound. And finally, her pigtails were bigger, messy and spiky ends as her face had some black tails from her two eyes. Three dark lines.

“As I…keep him from…his…other friends…” Spinel sung with a smirk following in her head a slow yet manically melody. Spinel simply walked out of the Warp Pad in which also had…a big injector with a pink stone at the very top.

“Well, well, well…” Spinel said with eerie tone as she formed a horn with her pinky finger.

“Shall we start? We have an audience and with free seats.” Spinel smirked as she set her eyes…on her objective.


	2. Let's Play the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crystal Gems are called for another mission as Steven is spending time with Spinel. However, unknown to him....the game already began.

“How about if we move those…treats in here?” Suggested the grandest of the Diamonds with a smile.

“White, you know that their resources wouldn’t last in Homeworld.” Yellow Diamond said with an eyeroll.

“And I think that is called manipulation according to Steven.” White Blushed and her normally pristine divine features were once again defected by a hue of pink across her cheeks due to embarrassment.

That’s what they’ve been talking for a while. To get Steven to spend more time with them as he is a fellow Diamond, but also part of their family as he even confirmed it. They adore him, and just wants to spend time with him, but his mind was set on staying on Earth.

“Well…I don’t have any more thoughts or suggestion on how to get Steven here, and live with us.” White Diamond said almost at verge of tears. Honestly, Blue and Yellow Diamond had variable reactions on how White was being overdramatic once again.

But who could blame her? Steven was all they had from Pink Diamond as well as the Earth and many other treasures from her. Though, Steven was the only one who actually reminded them of her. They really missed her, but they have to move on.

They have to since they were trying to get better.

“You know…its really a pity that we can’t make Steven live with us.” White Diamond said.

“True. If only there was a way for us to live with Steven and for him not to leave Earth.” Blue Diamond said while looking at the portal. Yellow Diamond was doing the same, but something was clicking on her mind.

“Hmm.” Yellow Diamond squinted her eyes as her mind was trying to find a solution for this problem. “I think I’ve come with something.” Yellow Diamond added as she looked at her fellow Diamonds who had smiles on their faces as soon as they heard Yellow’s sentence.

** Back on the Planet Earth… **

Beach City was still covered in darkness, as the moon shined on this beautiful and quiet night. Steven is deep in his sleep and his house looked like no uninvited guest have appeared. Suddenly there was a creak on his main entrance door, but not loud enough to wake him or even bother him.

“Hmm…still on this _sleep_ thing.” A feminine voice said.

There was a light on the house and it didn’t hold as it only endured for seconds. The light had disappeared, but it looked like nothing in the house was the cause of it.

There were steps on the staircase. More steps on Steven’s room as his cellphone was lifted.

** The Next Day… **

It was quite another beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming…perfect day for all the citizens and gems on Beach City. From Steven’s house, there was an eye stretched as it looked at the sun. This eye blinked a few times as it was yanked off with a sudden speed back to a window. This eye as none other than Spinel with her usual goofy, and heart-shaped self.

Spinel made legs looked like springs as she bounced towards Steven’s room with a huge smile. Steven was still sleeping with a goofy smile which only made Spinel have a laughing attack. She LOVED every time Steven had that smile; it didn’t even compare to…her.

Despite that dark thought, Spinel’s smile never left her face since all she cared was Steven. Just him.

“Steven! Steven!!” Spinel said as she landed towards Steven’s bed which was enough to make him move and get him awake all of sudden.

“WHOA!! Cookie CaT?! No more… Dogcopter is about to…” Steven said still in trance with his sleep status.

“Cookie cat? Is it another of those…doh-nuts?” Spinel said with a smile and a squeak.

“H-Huh…what…” Steven said still in his sleep state. However after a few blinks and adjustment of light of the day he finally went back to Earth. “S-Spinel? What time is it?” Steven mumbled as he went to check his clock.

“Well…I don’t know about time, but the sun is high up there! Is Sleep time over? Can we play? What else are we going to do?” Spinel excitedly asked like a kid who wants a brand-new toy.

Steven saw his clock and it said 7:40 AM. A little bit earlier than the usual, but he could manage. With a yawn and some stretch, Steven was about to prepare for his usual morning routine.

“Well good morning to you too Spinel.” Steven said with a smile. Spinel was amused at seeing Steven’s yawn since it was such a weird movement. Also, she couldn’t help, but to laugh when she saw Steven stretching.

“Hehehe, what are you doing, Steven?” Spinel asked with her goofy smile.

“Just stretching…can’t start a new day without a good preparation.” Steven responded as he finished stretching and went downstairs. With Spinel follow him as she stretched her arms and hugged Steven’s left arm.

Steven looked at Spinel and she simply smiled at him in which turn Steven…blushed? Now that she was closer, he finally noticed how cute Spinel looked. He simply dismissed that thought…

“Are we going to play?” Spinel asked once again. Steven really find that adorable. She was always excited when it comes to things of playing, spending time or even trying new things.

“Not now. First, I have to get ready for the day.” Steven responded as he made it to his bathroom door. Spinel now was confused. He was already awake and moving, so what more is there to be ready?

“Ready? Pfft, silly you.” Spinel snorted a laugh as she booped Steven’s nose. “You are awake so what else is there to prepare?” Spinel asked.

“Oh. Humans after sleeping tend to clean themselves, get new clothes and have some breakfast for the day. It’s all part of a healthy morning routine.” Steven explained. Spinel was clearly amazed by all these things that the humans do.

“Maybe I should learn more…” Spinel whispered with a smirk. Steven opened the door, and still felt Spinel’s looping arms on his left arm.

“Uhhh…Spinel?” Steven started in which Spinel simply stare at him with a big grin. For him, it was cute, but that smile…

“Hmm? What is it, Steven?” Spinel said with a smile.

“Humans tend to do this in _private_. Just give me some time and I’ll be back.” Steven explained cautiously using the words because of past situations.

“Oh! Sure.” Spinel said as she let go of Steven’s arm and simply sat down in front of the door. That was a little weird, but at the very least, Spinel understood. With a relaxed exhale, Steven entered the bathroom.

“Huh. That was easy.” Steven said as Spinel easily let go of him. She was making progress and Steven was grateful for it.

On the other side, Spinel was simply bouncing while still being sited on the floor while humming a song. As the three dark lines were slowly appearing on her face once again.

“Ohhh Steven…sweet adorable, and better. You are everything.” Spinel whispered to herself as she could feel her eyes turning spiral. “You are so much better _than her, and you clearly don’t deserve such friends like those, heh, heh_.” Spinel said with a little laugh that despite being cute it sends a different **message**.

“You’ll love the game I’m planning. Such a shame that you won’t participate that much. But I’ll win so that way…we could be friends. Forever…” Spinel hummed more and more. She was taking a few glances around the house.

“Just going to wait for the gems…to arrive.” Spinel said with a grin and her eyes moving like marbling ball.

As Steven was doing his business on washing his face and brushing his teeth, Steven was on many thoughts at the same time. Spinel was a really different gem. She is the first one so far that didn’t try to kill him at sight for just being confused as either Rose or Pink Diamond. Not only that, but it was a different gem in its all.

She was friendly, always fun to have around, and of course very naïve as she tried new things always confusing or taking something literal or by other sense. Not only that, but despite her situation of being abandoned she still made a fair progress in a span of one day.

Though she still clings to Steven’s arms, it was there. The progress was there and Steven felt…proud? I mean, he always felt proud whenever he encountered a gem that did a change and felt the need to thank him for it as he saw that everything was changing.

No…he felt something else. Something…weird. It was similar to what he felt to Connie for the first time. Make a new friend, and actually spending time with him like any friends. What was it?

“Hmm…Connie. I should talk to her. Asking her how everything is going on her camp.)” Thought Steven as he finished brushing his teeth.

Up until he now, he forgot about Connie. He planned to call her yesterday at night, but he forgot. Wonder why?

Nevertheless, he’ll still talk to her.

After a while, Steven finished bathing and polishing his gem as he kissed his fingers and put it on his gem with a smile. He’ll always love himself. That was his new set of mind ever since that encounter with White Diamond.

With that he got out and immediately went to get himself some clothes, his trademark style with the shirt and a star on it and with his organic jacket. He finally was ready.

He actually got ready so fast. He didn’t know why he did it so fast, but what surprised him the most was that Spinel was nowhere to be found. Oh no…Steven got worried now, but why would he? He wanted Spinel to be more independent and have the confidence that nothing will happen to her if she’s alone, but…

He was still worried. However, it didn’t last long as Steven felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked around and saw nothing. There was another touch on his other shoulder and still nothing.

“What the…” Steven said all confused on why he was feeling that, but that came to halt when he found out the cause of that.

“SURPRISE!! Hahaha…” Spinel said as she popped out behind Steven with her usual smile as she made her body a loop and wrapped Steven. The boy couldn’t help but to laugh as he fell for the prank.

“There you are…” Steven said with a relaxed smile.

“Here I am!” Spinel responded with a smile. “What else is there to do?” Spinel asked with curiosity.

“Well, now that I’m done with the bath. How about some good ol’ breakfast?” Steven suggested with a smile. Spinel responded with a nod and smile as she walked handstand towards the kitchen.

Steven prepared just a simple cereal. One good one with milk, nothing interesting for the human, but for Spinel it was quite an experience to see. She remembered eating donuts last time. It was sweet.

“Sooo, what is on the agenda of today?” Spinel asked with glee. Steven munched on his breakfast, and despite Spinel’s enthusiasm, he knew that she would just want to be with him…possibly all day.

“Well, I was thinking on helping Little Homeworld.” Steven said with a smile. Spinel still was bouncing on her seat.

“Ooooh. Can I come? Can I, please?” Spinel asked still with very much emotion.

“Heh, of course!” Steven replied as he took another bite on his cereal.

“YAAY!! Hah, hah, just a day with my best friend Steven!” Spinel said as she circled around with her seat as well.

Steven heard this, and while he liked that idea…he knew that Spinel would become…too dependent. He doesn’t want that.

He doesn’t want Spinel to become clingy and dependent after hearing her story. Much less with him. He, of course wanted Spinel to make new friends, but he still knows that Spinel needed to progress.

“Spinel…we’re going, but I’ll be focused on other things. I suggest you to do the same.” Steven said in which Spinel stopped at her rotate which her eyes moved like marbling balls.

“Do what type of other things?” Spinel made a loop on her arm and scratched her head. Clearly confused. Or was it?

“Y’know…Making other friends? Get to know more about Earth with other gems?” Steven suggested. Spinel simply sit there. Not responding.

_Other friends…_

For Steven that would sound like just a normal suggestion, but for the fun-loving gem didn’t seem to process that.

“Other…friends?” Spinel said that slowly and a little bit hesitant.

“Yeah.” Steven said as he took another bite to his cereal, and Spinel’s buns moved up a little bit. “It’ll be great for all of us. You might even enjoy it.” Steven said trying to make the situation better.

“Ooooh! So, it’s just like those play practices we do yesterday!” Spinel said in which at first confused Steven, but he soon understood what the pink gem said.

“Yeah! It’ll be a great practice. See how much you progressed.” Steven said with a smile. Maybe there was hope…maybe.

“Will do, _Stevie_.” Spinel said with a smile, but quickly came to a halt and blushed. Steven simply smiled at her and continued his breakfast.

He didn’t notice it.

The meaning on that nickname.

“(Soon. Not now. Just wait.)” Thought Spinel as she was relieved that Steven didn’t caught that. Soon enough. That nickname will mean something.

And so, Steven continued his breakfast and finished just a few minutes later after the conversation. He took the bowl and began to clean it. Spinel just adored watching him. Watching all these silly human activities that he does most, if not…all the time.

After cleaning the bowl, Steven simply relaxed on the couch with Spinel sitting beside him. Steven blushed at seeing how close Spinel was, and that her arms were almost on his. Spinel wanted to hold him.

Steven didn’t want that.

However…

Looking at Spinel’s face. That adorable face and smile just…gave him a reassuring feeling that everything is okay. But everything IS okay anyway, right?

Luckily for him, a shadow suddenly covered the whole house. Steven was confused at this, but then he heard a voice.

“Knock knock, Steven!”

“Its uuuus!”

“The Diamonds!”

It came the three voices of each respective Diamond, Blue, Yellow, and White. Steven could only exhale a little frustrated, yet…relieved. Why is that?

“Oh nooo… Figures.” Steven said with an eye-roll. He knew deep down that the Diamonds won’t give up on wanting him to live with them. “Sorry Spinel, but I…” Steven turned around and saw that Spinel was frozen.

She wasn’t moving, and her face could only describe one thing. **Fear**.

“Those voices…. No, no, no, no….” Spinel whispered at her not hearing Steven calling for her. “It’s far too early…why even…di they…” Spinel just kept whispering and her arms were holding her face.

“SPINEL!” Steven said louder and getting closer to Spinel which was just enough to snap her out of it.

“Huh? Wha…” Spinel said not sure on why Steven was holding her and with the worry look on her face.

“Are you okay? You looked like a ghost or something.” Steven said not sure if his choices of words were the correct one considering that Spinel might not know what a ghost is.

“Y-Yeah. I’m f-f-fine…” Spinel said with a little and nervous smile. It wasn’t fine. It was still too early!

“You sure? You got all weird when the Diamonds…” Steven said but his mind stopped him, realizing something.

The Diamonds.

Maybe the Diamonds knew of Spinel? Steven thought about that considering that she was made to be Pink Diamond’s playmate. So naturally, it would make sense for them to know about Spinel.

“STEVEN!! Please…PLEASE!!” Spinel shouted all of sudden and hugging Steven which made him step back.

“Whoa! Whoa! What’s wrong?” Steven said still a little bit surprised.

“The Diamonds! Please…! I don’t want them to know! I don’t, IdontIdontIdontIdont….” Spinel was suffering once again. Steven knew and saw that.

“Spinel, Spinel…its okay, its okay. I won’t tell them you’re here.” Steven said with a soft tone making her know that everything is okay.

“Please…please.” Spinel was begging at this point as her eyes were filled with tears. Steven simply caress her.

He wanted to stop. He knew that Spinel had to progress through this.

By herself.

But…why he couldn’t?

He knew of Spinel’s progress last night. He had to take the next step. It has to be done.

Still…

He just continued to console her.

“Oh Steeeeven!” Came the voice of White Diamond. Sounding all happy and with a song.

Steven knew that the situation won’t get better if the Diamonds stay here, especially after seeing Spinel’s reaction. Seems that her abandonment from a Diamond still affected her.

Steven could only wonder how much it’ll take for Spinel to get to know the Diamonds.

“Spinel…I’ll be right back, okay? I’ll have to see what the Diamonds want.” Steven said as he softly grabbed Spinel’s face and moved her to see her.

Both eyes locked at each other. Steven couldn’t help but to blush at that while Spinel’s face had a huge blush not even trying to hide it.

“Just…promise me that you won’t tell them, I’m here. Please.” Spinel said with tears on her eyes. Steven didn’t like to lie to anyone, but he saw how bad Spinel got it. He even noticed the color red on her eyes probably because of all the tears she cried.

“I won’t. But they won’t leave if I don’t talk to them.” Steven said with tone to reassure her everything will be okay.

Spinel could only nod at that. She knew everything’ll be fine.

“Thank you.” Spinel was grateful. Steven nodded and let go of her. Spinel didn’t like that feeling. His sweet touch all gone from her even if it was for a few seconds.

“I’ll be right back.” Steven said as he adjusted his jacket and got out of the house.

Spinel’s smile never left her face when Steven was with her. However, when step out of the house, her face simply changed into an annoyed one.

“Tch. I got out of control for a moment there.” Spinel said as she felt her eyes. With a blink her eyes were back to normal.

As Steven exited his house, he saw the Diamonds’ ship close to the temple as the three Diamonds descended.

“Steven!!” All three Diamonds say with a smile as they noticed the half-diamond, half-human there. Steven tried his best smile and trying to act surprise at the sudden arrive.

“Hey! Guys…” Steven said with a nervous smile. He really sucks at faking things out. “What are y’all doing here?” Asked Steven this time more believable since he did want know why they are here. Even if the answer was obvious.

“Well Steven…we were talking and we came up with a solution to our problem.” Yellow Diamond said as a matter of fact.

“Huh? What problem?” Steven was genuinely curious. Another problem? Could it be more…

“The problem of not being together! It’s a fantastic solution!” Blue Diamond continued with a bright smile.

Oh.

“(There it is)” Thought Steven a little bit disappointed, but then again…relieved.

“We come here to live with youuuuu!” White Diamond said rather excited as she kneeled down and pointed Steven all softly.

Steven was completely surprised by that.

“WHAT?!” Steven shouted rather confused and scared considering the…MANY problems that he’ll face if they actually came here to stay and live with him.

“My house isn’t BIG enough for all of us!” Steven said trying to come with something to make them leave or just…hold their arrival.

“Oh. Well I’m sure we can work something out.” White Diamond said while standing up and looking around Beach City. “Well…it certainly is…” White Diamond added as she pointed at the town.

“Small, and… little space here.” White Diamond ended a little bit disappointed to tell the least.

“Not that we’re judging.” Blue Diamond added as she didn’t want Steven to think they haven’t learned anything.

“Goodness no! Cause judging by their appearance is wrong!” White Diamond said with a smile, proud of herself.

Steven only squinted at her, not believing at all what she said.

“Yeah. I don’t know.” Steven said a little bit done at this point. “Is just…something came up and…” Steven tried to say anything, but it was interrupted by a beeping sound.

“What’s that sound?” Steven asked.

“Oh! It must be that device Peridot gave to me.” Yellow Diamond said as she got out a square device out from her uniform.

“Wait…isn’t that the little Gem-talkie that Peridot gave whenever something goes off?” Steven said recognizing the device as well.

“Yes. I wonder why is acting up now?” Yellow Diamond said all confused as she turned on the device and message popped up.

The fellow Diamonds got closer to see what the message was about, and needless to say were surprised about it.

“Oh my Stars!!” Blue Diamond gasped as she covered her mouth.

“Please tell me this is a joke.” Yellow Diamond said rather annoyed but surprised.

“Oh my! Well…that certainly isn’t good.” White Diamond finally finished it.

“What is it?” Steven asked as he saw the different reactions from the Diamonds. Something was off.

“We received a message that says that on one of my past colonies suddenly was attacked by huge creature.” Yellow Diamond said as she showed the message to Steven which unfortunately for him, it was in Gem language.

“What else does it says?” Steven asked.

“It seems that this creature is suspected to be related to the Crystal Gems and many gems are falling.” Yellow Diamond said. This got Steven worried…a creature?

Not only that, but it said to be related to the Crystal Gems? Was it another of his mother secrets?!

“Could it be…a corrupted gem?” Steven suggested.

“We’re not sure. The message ended on saying that they’ll need help from any Crystal Gem that still operational since the Warp Pad is destroyed.” Yellow Diamond said while putting away the device.

“Oh man…what could that even mean…” Steven said a little bit frustrated. Once again, his mother’s past came to haunt him only that this time it actually wanted to hurt his happily ever after.

“It seems that we’ll have to postpone our arrival for later.” Blue Diamond said out of nowhere.

“Yes. If by any chance that creature gets to Homeworld there’ll be trouble.” Yellow Diamond added. Steven agree to that since the Corrupted Gems is something that only they could handle.

“Then we have to return. I’m sorry Steven…it seems that we’ll have to wait just a few more moments.” White Diamond said with a sad face as she really wanted to stay longer with the boy.

“I-It’s okay. I’ll tell the others about the situation. We’ll handle this no problem.” Steven said with a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll do, Steven. But please do be careful.” White Diamond say with tone of worry and love.

“Don’t worry. It probably is another corrupted gem. If it is, I’ll give you guys the call and we’ll cure it.” Steven said with a thumbs up.

“All right. Take care, Steven.” Yellow Diamond said as the Diamonds were being lifted by White’s bubble. The bubble entered the spaceship once again and it began to activate.

The Diamond’s blue and yellow arm ships formed a heart before parting away. Steven was kind of relieved that the Diamond situation was handled, but something else came up and didn’t like the sounds of it.

He ran towards the house and saw that Spinel sat down in the couch humming a little melody.

“STEVEN!” Spinel said with a smile as she stretched her arms towards Steven and hugged him. Steven was kind of in a hurry, but he still hugged her. A quick hug.

“Spinel, I have to do something quick.” Steven said as he broke the hug and went towards the Temple’s door. The Red and Blue gemstone glow and the door open as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl came through it. Spinel was simply confused at him.

“Guys! We have an…” Steven said but Garnet simply interrupted him.

“We know Steven. We are still unsure on the situation.” Garnet said as she adjusted her shades and gave a little spark.

Steven could only look at her. Future vision. Quite the advantage, but at the same time risky because of the many different paths Garnet could foresee.

“So we should get going and…” Steven said but was interrupted as he heard a whipping sound and saw that Spinel stretched her arm and grabbed him all the way towards the living room.

“Steven… you aren’t leaving _me_ behind, right?” Spinel said at the edge of breaking in tears once again. Steven could almost hear the oh no in the air.

“I-I…I have to.” Steven said almost in a whisper. He was needed on this mission, but at the same time… Spinel’s grip was getting stronger.

“You…I…I’m being abandoned again, right?” Spinel said with a smile. Steven didn’t like that. Despite begin a smile, it felt off.

“Spinel…” Steven said as he wanted to comfort her.

“I was told to make other friends with you yet…you’re leaving. Drifting away. As I stay put.” Spinel said as her eyes began to cry once again but that smile…never leaving her. “Just like she did. Many years ago, alone in the garden.” Spinel finished.

That sentence alone made everyone sense how the tension was heavy. Steven had chills on his back, while the Crystal Gems watched and didn’t know what to do. Spinel sob a little bit.

“Steven…” Garnet said as she got closer to Steven. He turned around and saw she had a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. You can stay here with Spinel.” Garnet said.

“Bu-But…” Steven was now at stalemate. He didn’t want to leave Spinel, but he didn’t want to leave the Crystal Gems behind as well.

He had tasks to do, but somehow…that just made him feel sick. Why is that?

“We won’t be able to use the Warp Pad. We’ll go to Homeworld to get a ship, and get towards that planet.” Garnet said as Steven could only look.

He looked and understood that by travelling by a spaceship would take longer than needed. Of course, they could always go faster than light yet…Steven wouldn’t want to repeat the same mistake years ago.

“Steven…are you leaving?” Spinel said in between her sobs with her voice filled with hope on wanting Steven to stay. Steven turned around and didn’t reply. He did that as well towards Garnet.

He didn’t know what to say.

“The mission will be dangerous. Something tells me that it’ll be best if you stay here and help on Little Homeworld.” Garnet said as she turned around to look at Pearl and Amethyst. Both of them confused but soon realized that she was seeking support.

“Y-Yes! I’m sure the gems staying there will appreciate more of human knowledge from you!” Pearl said trying to make the situation better. It didn’t for Steven.

Spinel could only smile at hearing that they want Steven to stay as well.

“Yeah! Adult Steven is grown up enough for to stay alone!” Amethyst teased but her tone wasn’t exactly supporting it.

Steven wasn’t sure on those kinds of calls. He didn’t want to stay since trouble is at loose, and Spinel was an obstacle. He didn’t want to think that since she didn’t deserve that.

But what thing that Steven was sure of…is that Garnet always knows what to do.

“O-Okay. I’ll stay and help Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot.” Steven replied with a smile. Garnet could only nod at him.

As Garnet got towards the Warp Pad, she fixed her focus on Spinel. Despite trying so hard to use her future vision on Spinel, trying to see the different paths…

_She couldn’t see anything on her._

* * *

“Yaaay! Ha, ha!” Spinel hugged Steven once again as she saw that Steven would stay after all. And even if Steven simply gave her a nervous and tired smile…he needed to do something.

The Crystal Gems warped towards Homeworld and they were alone…once again. Steven could only sigh.

“Might as well get over with this…” Steven said as he adjusted his organic jacket. Spinel was following just behind him with little squeak steps.

All of sudden, his phone began to rang. Spinel’s buns perked up and was fascinated to still see how that square device could contact anyone. Almost like a Diamond transmitter.

Steven took out his cellphone and saw that it was Connie calling him. Steven could feel all the weight being lift over him. He really needed to talk to someone about his situation.

“Spinel! I’ll be right back. I have to take this call.” Steven said as he went upstairs. Spinel could only giggle a little bit.

“Heh, heh…all right!” Spinel waved at him with that smile and exaggerated movement from her arms.

Finally, some privacy.

Steven was in his room, and mentally prepared himself for Connie.

“Hello? Connie?” Steven said as he finally picked the call.

“Hey Steven!! How’s it going over there in Beach City?” Connie asked rather excited.

“Heh…I should be the one asking you that; well…instead of being Beach City it would be the Space Camp.” Steven said as Connie and he laughed at the joke.

“Ehh. It’s pretty boring once you see Space itself.” Connie said with a little mocking tone.

“Told you! Sadie Killer and the Suspects were way better than the camp.” Steven said with a smile.

“Oh, hush you!” Connie said as she made a little raspberry which prompted Steven to laugh. “Anyways, so how’s everyone? Everything all right?” Connie said.

Steven stopped smiling and remembered what he wanted, no…needed to do.

“Actually, A lot of things happened since you were gone.” Steven said as his tone went back to the serious one. Connie simply listened.

Spinel’s sudden arrival, her backstory, how everyone was helping her through the day to get better, and of course… how the sudden disappearance on certain colonies.

“And…they left, thankfully.” Steven finished telling Connie about the situation with a colony being erased from the map.

“Wooow…that is a lot.” Connie could only respond with that; her tone clearly concerns. “Should I come back?” Connie asked with a little smile.

“No, no, no! I wouldn’t want to spoil your fun. I got this, really.” Steven said somehow almost biting his lip. He badly wanted to say yes.

“You sure? I can even help Spinel. I felt kinda the same when my parents just wanted to be what they wanted. I felt abandoned too.” Connie said. Steven could only look at confusion, but decided to pass on that thought.

“Yeah. Maybe getting to know more about the Crystal Temps will help make her feel more comfortable at making friends.” Steven said with a little smile and hope on making what he said a reality.

“You are still using that silly nickname?” Connie couldn’t help but to stiff a little giggle at the mention of the Crystal temps.

“I like it.” Steven replied with a smile. Connie could only make a pfft sound.

“Okay. But call me whenever you need me.” Connie said softly.

“Y-Yeah. I will…” Steven said with a little blush. They stay in the line for a while as if both of them wanted to say something, but couldn’t.

“C-Connie…I…” Steven started, but Connie interrupted him.

“WELL! GOTTA GO BYE!!” Connie said rather fast and quick to turn off the call. Steven could only stare at his cellphone.

He gave a sigh.

Why does _that_ always happen…

Is the question Steven would sometimes ask himself when he wanted to open up for Connie? He put back the cellphone on his organic jacket and simply walk downstairs.

“Maybe…she doesn’t…” Steven said to himself and…

“Maybe what?” Spinel said with a smile and Steven almost jumped by the sudden appearance of Spinel.

“S-S-SPINEL!?! Don’t do that!” Steven said while clutching his chest from the fast breathing.

“Do what now?” Spinel simply made a loop of her arm and scratched her head.

“Ugh, were you standing here all this time?” Steven asked as he took a deep sigh.

“Of course! Wouldn’t want my best friend to go alone.” Spinel said with a grin. Steven wasn’t sure if that was either creepy or adorable. Why even think of it as adorable?

“A-All right. Let’s go then, I guess.” Steven said while going in front.

“Right behind yah!” Spinel said with excitement. Steven could only give her a small smile as he exited the house, but not leaving.

Spinel was glad that she would spend all her time alone with Steven. But as much as she wanted that…she needed to play her game, right?

The three contenders were doing their move, and Spinel could only look up towards the stairs leading to Steven’s room.

“Looks like we have a guest.” Spinel said with a smirk as she heard what happened in that room.

More fun for Spinel, anyway. Four against one…wonder how she’ll fare.

“Lets begin…” Spinel said as she exited the house and went towards Steven.

Her playmates were finally making their first move and so, she had to respond as well. She’ll make her first move. Soon.

As Steven and Spinel exited the house, the fuchsia gem grabbed a hold of Steven which while it didn’t hold any kind of ill feelings, Steven could only look at her nervously. He wanted Spinel to let go of him, even dare to tell her that but Spinel could only tighten the grip.

It was a slow trip to Little Homeworld as Steven wouldn’t want to abuse of Lion or Lars portals. That and that Lars already sent him a message that he’ll need privacy. Whatever that means!

Little Homeworld somehow felt…small, and Steven could only feel that with no pun intended on his mind. His mind was at calm as they reached Bismuth. The blacksmith Gem turned around and saw both Steven and Spinel, she could only smile and wave at them.

“STEVEN!!” Shouted Bismuth with a smile as they waved the both of them.

“Hey! Bismuth!!” Steven said as he waved with his free arm and Spinel could only smile and stretch her free arm as well and wave all goofy.

“Heya! What brings the both of you here?” Bismuth said as she got close enough to Steven.

“We’re here to make friends!!” Spinel answered instead of Steven surprisingly.

“Y-Yeah! Spinel wants to meet friends, right?” Steven could only say with a little smile as he looked at Spinel. Spinel could only nod excitedly.

“Oh? That’s it? Well, go ahead and get to…bismuth.” Bismuth said with a smile knowing well her joke despite the years it’s still fresh as funny. Steven really needed that.

He needed a good laugh as his day started a little bit stressed out and Spinel laughed as well. But then…he remembered that Spinel would probably want for him to tag along.

“Uhm, Spinel?” Steven said a little bit hard to bein with.

“Yeeeees?” Spinel said with that smile of her. Steven had to prepare himself mentally.

“If you want to make friends, try to make it for yourself, okay? It would be better if anyone gets to know you and I’ll probably be just an obstacle.” Steven said the nicest and probably the most convicing way possible.

“Okie!!” Spinel said with a smile actually. Steven’s mind could only make that FAX machine sound as he tried to process that.

Spinel actually wanted to go by herself? Is she finally recognizing that if she wants to be better? Wanted to get better? Heal and progress?

“R-Really?” Steven said feeling almost stupid for even asking that.

“Yeah? You wanted that right? You want to be happy that I make friends!” Spinel said with a smile. Steven was actually proud by hearing that.

“O-Okay…have fun then!” Steven said with a smile as he saw Spinel unwrapping her arm from Steven’s arm.

“You promise you’ll be here?” Spinel said as she leaned in with her eyes glistening. Steven couldn’t help, but to blush. Why is that?

“Yeah. I promise with my heart.” Steven said as he pointed to his chest which only made Spinel giggle.

“And I’ll make sure that happens.” Bismuth said as she heard the conversation and smiled at Spinel. “Wouldn’t to keep this lovely gem waiting, right?” Bismuth said jokingly.

“Hahaha…yeah.” Steven said as he scratched his neck.

“Hey, umm…Bismuth, right?” Spinel said as she focused on the bigger gem.

“The same one.” Bismuth said proudly.

“Heh, heh…do you know where the other two gems are?” Spinel asked and Steven could only stare with curiosity.

“Who? Lapis and Peridot?” Bismuth said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah! Their company was fun! Talk about some weird stuff.” Spinel said with excitement.

“They might be in their little house close by the uhh…” Bismuth was about to say the little garden that Peridot and Lapis made, but she remembered that the word might just…NOT be the right choice. “…uhh…the little place filled with flowers and other green stuff with it.” Bismuth said with a nervous stutter but thankfully with the words.

“Okies! See y’all later!” Spinel said as she happily bounced and walked with her hands towards the direction Bismuth pointed at.

“Phew! Glad I didn’t say it.” Bismuth said that to herself. Steven could only sigh as he finally got to see Spinel walk around by herself. Part of him was happy yet…

Another side told him that he should go after her…

Its true that she could get lost easily, but Little Homeworld is surrounded by friendly gems and occasionally citizens would visit to help as well. So even if she gets lost, they’ll help her.

“Bismuth, you need any help?” Steven asked with a smile. Bismuth saw the smile and despite Steven’s best efforts to make it look genuinely…

It was a tired one.

“Sure. We can start over here.” Bismuth said as she pointed to some unfinished scraps just behind her.

Meanwhile with Spinel, she easily got her way towards where Bismuth pointed at. She was humming happily as every step she took her little buns did so as well. Some gems waved at her and while she responded the salute, she had other intentions.

It didn’t take long as she used her quirk in order to get there faster. Finally, she made into the garden, and saw some little house with some kind of…vehicle inserted?

It didn’t matter. She saw that Peridot and Lapis were watering the plants and the green gem could only notice Spinel as she was driving with her truck.

“Ohh! A new visitor!” Said Peridot as she drived off while Lapis was still focus on the plants. “Lapis! We have a visitor!” Peridot said as well.

“Huh?” Lapis could only lift her head as her water hands were still watering the plants.

“Hiiiii!!” Spinel shouted with glee as she waved at the two gems. Lapis turned her water hands into wings and flew towards Spinel. Peridot simply stopped the truck and used a trash bin to float towards Spinel as well.

“Welcome to the great and lovely garden of Peridot and Lapis! What can I, Peridot, do to help you?” Peridot greeted Spinel with a smile as she offered a handshake.

Spinel didn’t flinch at all. She simply accepted the handshake with a really shaky one.

“Hehehe, nice to meet ya!” Spinel said as she shakes Peridot.

“Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa!! N-N-N-Nice t-t-t-to….” Peridot struggled to reply towards the fun-loving gem, but it was no use. Lapis could only stiff a giggle and intervene.

“All right, all right. Peridot at some dizzy state wouldn’t be good for the truck.” Lapis said as she winked towards Spinel. Spinel could look at her amazed. Soon enough after laughing a bit, she simply stopped.

“Whoa…w-w-wow…thanks…” Peridot said as she landed still in a dizzy stance.

“Heh. So, what can we do for ya?” Lapis said with a smile.

“I want to learn more about…human culture.” Spinel simply responded with a smile.

Lapis could only look at her surprised while Peridot simply shook her head trying to shake off the dizziness. Spinel gave her little contenders more than enough advantage on her little game. After all, it wouldn’t be fun if she gets to play from the start.

Where is the fun of that? But right now…

She’ll play the game now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW!! I'm BACK! After certain incident with my leg, I'm back and recovering as well! Not only that, but my laptop was fixed! So expect more updates to this story and my Paper Mario one!
> 
> Hope you guys like reading this chapter!
> 
> ALSO! SPECIAL THANKS TO A GREAT FRIEND ON A SERVER! They helped me on beta reading this, and I'M SO GRATEFUL!
> 
> Once again, Thank you!
> 
> Also thanks everyone for reading it! Hope you guys enjoy more of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Now, before you guys hate me, yes...this will be a Spinel and Steven relationship story, but with a yandere twist! I want to make aclarations...I still love Conniverse and I ALSO LOVE STEVINEL! Both ships are excellent and valid!
> 
> I have seen some work and fanart of Steven and Spinel that to be honest, it made me ship it! In fact, this work is inspired by an awesome story I've read that is called Over Their Garden by ConscientiousMonster. You should check it out! Its pretty cool and AMAZING!
> 
> Now...this will be short story. I'll update it as fast as I can. First I'll have to upload the next chapter of Paper Mario which is almost done! And then, work on the latter chapters for From Different Worlds, I have planned to upload two chapters the next time I have the chance.


End file.
